asuka and Rei
by chrimzon angel
Summary: post 3rd impact Rei has an off feeling one night and goes to see shinji for help but winds up falling in the most unexpected situation that even gendo can't explane.
1. Chapter 1

Misato's apartment……….

"Baka Shinji just shut up!!"

"Asuka I'm sorry"

"I said shut up!"

Another day in Tokyo-3 meant Shinji Ikiri and Asuka Langley Soryue were arguing again, if you could call it arguing, as it was more like Asuka yelling and Shinji apologizing even if it was her fault.

Rei's cell…………….

The albino girl was sitting in her room just looking out the window as her stereo thudded away

"Guarding yourself from the love of another left you with nothing tonight.

What is this feeling? It has returned whenever I am alone, perhaps the presence of another will lift it."

After some time of deep thought Rei looked up at the window as realization struck her.

"If to lift this feeling I'm must be in the presence of others I have no way to seek others out as I do not have anyone to socialize with. Very well then."

With this thought the First child of destiny walked out of her apartment in search of the only people she knew outside of NERV, the other Evangalion pilots.

Misato's apartment……….

Misato had finely just got Asuka to stop yelling at shinji by punishing him and immediately lifting it as soon as Asuka left to go to bed. But then a knock was heard at the door,

"I'll get it!"

As she opened the door she nearly fell over backwards at finding Rei standing in her doorway looking rather confused as to why she was there.

"R-R-Rei! What are you doing here, is something the matter?"

"Major Katsuragi," Rei began but stopped looking uncertain. "Are Shinji or Asuka currently awake?"

"Yah, Shinji's up, why don't you come inside and tell me what's bothering you." The raven hared drunk-turned-guardian.

"Am I doing the right thing by seeking their help?" Rei wondered as she entered the home of her fellow pilots and their guardian.

Shinji saw who was with Misato, and nearly fell in surprise.

"Rei, how are you? Are you alright?"

"Pilot Ikiri-kun I have come here tonight because I needed to speak with you about the emotions I have begun to experience since 3rd impact."

"Wonder girl, why ask baka Shinji about something he has no idea about!" questioned Asuka entering from the hallway at that point.

"According to my knowledge, after 3rd impact, Shinji has come to the conclusion that we are siblings. As this makes him family, he is the most logical person to turn to on the matter."

"Well thanks Rei for the thought, but Asuka is right, dealing with emotions is not exactly my area of expertise" muttered a slightly embarrassed Shinji, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"But you have already solved my problem brother. All that remains is my question on how to keep this from returning."

"What's the problem Rei?" asked Misato walking in and grabbing another beer.

"I was sitting in my apartment and I began to feel something strange, I did not know what it was, but I knew it would go away if other people were with me. I went to seek out someone to talk to and realized Shinji and Asuka are the only people of my own age I know"

As she said this, Rei stared down at the floor looking rather depressed. To this all three just stared nonplused at the pale girl. Known of them had ever seen Rei show any emotion before and were shocked to say the least.

"Rei, this feeling, what exactly did it feel like?" Asuka said breaking the silence a few moments later.

"Like an emptiness that only could be filled by another human voice or presence."

"Rei, that is called loneliness" At this the whole room turned to look at Asuka who was standing there looking horrified at Rei as though she were seeing her for the first time.

To Shinji's shock and Misato's horror Asuka walked straight up to Rei and kissed her. Almost instantly Rei began to deepen the kiss making Shinji turn his head and Misato fall out of her char.

Several seconds passed and Asuka finely pulled back. "Still have that feeling Rei."

"My god Asuka, why did you just kiss my sister" Asuka was shocked Shinji would even consider yelling at her much less challenge her decisions on anything.

"Simple moron I know what her problem is and I know how to fix it so I did. I guess this just proves how much smarter than you I am."

"Asuka that was my first kiss, and I do not regret that it was with you"

That stopped even Asuka In her tracks. "What did you just say?"

"I do not regret what happened and I am not angry, nor am I lonely anymore, for this I thank you Asuka."

"Wow Asuka I thought, oh crap!" Misato had just recovered from her shock and called out as she figured just why Asuka had hated boy's her own age but was always so attached to Kaji and her conclusion was not pretty.

"Asuka I think Rei should live hear with you for a while." If Shinji could be moor disturbed than he already was then he was now.

"Are you putting them in them in the same room after a display like that!" shinji was now red with an anger that even he could not explain or understand.

"Shinji don't you want what's best for your sisters needs?" Misato was moor confused than she had ever been when it came to the boy she took care of.

By now Asuka had recovered from her initial shock at Shinji's reaction and attacked the young man. "What scared to have to compete over me with your own sister?"

Rei was now confused beyond all rational thought, was shinji worried about her safety or did he not want her there?

"If I am not welcome I shall return home."

"Rei, it's not that I'm just surprised by what Asuka did and a little scared that I don't have an explanation for it."

Now even Misato did a double take on that one. "if that's your problem ill explain it to you later shinji. For now I'm tired and I want to be asleep before my hangover starts so ill call section 2 and have them bring some of Rei's stuff over for the night she can sleep in the same room but not with Asuka until further notice."

Asuka still reeling from Rei's revelation had to blush at that last comment and was about to deny the implications when she surprised herself by simply going to clear her room for Rei.

At last, ok how's this updated intro. Someone start reviewing or ill abandon this like all the other crap I've written.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back baby. And I still own nothing I tell you.

The nexed morning was uneventful until about lunch time as the three pilots were sitting on Misatoe's couch watching a new anime sires when shinji suddenly spoke.

"Asuka I have been thinking and would like to apologize for accusing you of hitting on my sister."

Asuka for her part simply answered "you know I was right?" causing Misatoe who had just walked in to drop her beer and stare dumbly.

"I know." Those two words had just turned the very world of Rei ikiri upside down six ways from Sunday in a hand bag.

"Are you alright with my pursuit of your sister then?"

"You have my blessing in your desire for Rei."

"Do I have a say in this shinji-kun?"

"Just hold on a minute, first Asuka kissed Rei, then shinji has a fit but the nexed morning he's okay with it?"

"Yep sounds about right."

"Rei would you like to go to dinner tonight with me?"

At that precise moment the doorbell rang startling all those in the apartment. "I'll get it" announced Misatoe heading for the door. A few moments later Misato could be heard saying "good morning Sir, perfect timing I think this concerns you to." Misato then reentered the room followed by one of the most hated men in the world, Gendo Ikiri.

"You, what do you think you're doing hear much less alive Father!" shinji spat at his father an aura of hatred clearly visible.

"I am hear to speech to my son to see if what I have learned during 3rd impact will help me to reconnect with my son and become the father he deserves." That statement was possibly the one thing that even MAGI couldn't have predicted.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all sory for not updating in so long. At least my stories arnt that popular. Heh. Actualy this is my last chapter of this story and after this I will be putting the story up for adoption by other readers who have the skills to actulay finnish it. So long yall


End file.
